Make it through the year
by omgpaulson
Summary: Raulson fic: Sarah starts her last year at high school and Lily starts her first year as principal. Rated M for language and maybe sexual situations in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this fic will be about a 18-year old Sarah who's about to enter her Senior year of high school and a 24-year old Lily who just left college and is ready to start her first year as principal (you guessed it: in the same high school). I know a lot of people are skeptical about writing about real life people: I just love to write about these two and thought I might share this story with people who share my love for them. Enjoy! **

*Sarah*

'Sarah, I mean it! Please don't get yourself in trouble _on the first day.' _

Sarah's mom had been yapping at her the entire morning, she could've sworn her mom was more nervous than she was. Which also totally made sense since that Sarah wasn't particularly known for making her teachers' lives easy. She had quite a history with having to stay for detention etc. The worst that had happened, was being kicked out of school for 5 whole days for calling her geography teacher a stuck up cock sucker. 'The bitch had it coming', Sarah reminisced and smiled at the memory. She never had been too fond of this whole education thing since her biggest dream was making it on Broadway. Not that she had ever admitted this to anyone, no, Sarah liked to keep that to herself.

'We'll see mom… Let's hope my teacher is hot as fuck', She chuckled.

'SARAH CATHARINE PAULSON, LANGUAGE!', was all her mom said.

Her mom knew that she was gay yet she hadn't quite gotten used to the whole idea yet. She was really doing her best though, Sarah knew this. Didn't mean she couldn't any fun with it, right?

'Yeah mom, I'll behave myself if I have to, whatever, bye!', Sarah yelled and took off. This is gonna be one hell of a day, she thought to herself whilst biking the usual course to her personal version of hell, school. She prayed to god that she indeed would have a cute teacher, she needed a bit of fun in her life.

*Lily*

Lily looked herself once more over in her life size mirror. She was wearing an elegant black, curve hugging, skirt that stopped just above her knees with a white button-down shirt with the first buttons open, revealing some skin. With her black blazer covering all this. Her hair was loose and fell perfectly on both sides of her face. She had never been more nervous in her entire life. Her basically _getting_ the job as 'principal' without earning it, being her biggest concern. Lily's dad used to be principal at the same school and he made very sure that his little girl would take over after him. At the age of 24 and without any job experience, Lily had been given the position unfairly. She could only imagine the frustration of the other teachers but she told herself to not let it get to her. If she was going to be principal and the boss of this school, she had to think like one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms who hugged her from behind.

'Lily, you've been standing here for 17 minutes just looking at yourself. Babe, calm down, you look amazing. Just breathe and be confident.'

Lily smiled at her fiancé's touch. Ben was an amazing guy and they had been dating now for a good three years.

'I know… It's just that I'm so nervous that the children won't respect me or worse: the teachers. I'm sure they'll hate me for what happened. Did you know that bullying at work is the cause of 16% of all depressions in the States? SIX FUCKING TEEN PERCENT, BEN.'

Ben laughed but Lily really didn't see any form of amusement in this.

'Lily, you're exaggerating, come on dear… anyways I'm off to the office. Be you because_ you_ is amazing. Love you, see you tonight!' They kissed goodbye and Ben left the room and after whispering some encouraging words to herself, so did Lily.

*Sarah*

'It's 10 fucking am on the first day of school and I'm in a freaking math class, this is utter bullshit', Sarah complained to her boring as hell neighbor. He just stared back at her, clearly panicking of what exactly to reply to her. Sarah sighed loudly. Her teacher was 53 years old and after every two sentences she rambled about algebra, she had to lick her lips to collect her own spit. Something Sarah thought she should _not_ be having to deal with on her first day back.

'Okay, class, as you all know, Principal Rabe retired last year from his position. So this year we have a new principal, miss Rabe… His daughter….'

Sarah clearly heard the rage in her teacher's tone and smirked. She had been handed the job and literally the entire staff had been outraged. 'Miss Rabe', Sarah repeated to herself. Evil thoughts of making this new principal's life miserable were forming in her mind. Her smirk grew with the second.

'So yes, miss Rabe is doing a tour around the school and will come and say hi to you all seniors in a minute!'

Sarah prepared her game plan. What could she shout through the class to make this new 'daddy's girl' principal _so_ uncomfortable she'd embarrass herself by showing her weak side? Sarah grabbed her notes, and started writing stuff down. She could not waste this golden opportunity by screwing up. And it wasn't like she had actually planned to take notes of the class she was attending.

She was in the middle of writing when a knock on the door announced the woman's presence. Sarah still didn't look up when the teacher asked them to all stand up and greet Miss Rabe.

'Hi everyone! I'm Miss Rabe, your new principal.'

'God her voice is hot', was the first thing that popped to Sarah's mind and her head shot up just to be met my her expectations: yep this woman was fucking hot. Standing in front of the class was five foot 8 of absolute sex appeal. Sarah's eyes went from the woman's angelic face to her toned legs who went on for miles and were clearly visible in her short skirt. She had the biggest smile on her face and it was simply radiating. In most cases, Sarah hated the 'I'm always happy' kind of people, but she wouldn't mind seeing Miss Rabe smile 24/7. She had long blonde, wavy hair making Sarah feel the need to brush her fingers through it. She noticed how her black blazer made a contrast with her beautiful porcelain skin. The woman's outfit hugged her in all the right places, and all Sarah wanted to do was rip it all off and have her way with her. She hadn't made any effort to conceal herself checking out her principal's entire appearance. Oh yes, Sarah thought to herself, she would have fun with this one.

Sarah had no idea what was happening to her, but she was paralyzed and couldn't get her eyes off the other woman. All her plans of making an asshole remark about her, vanished from her mind.

'So you're all seniors, how exciting! One last, wild year until freedom!'

The entire class sighed and was repulsed by her Miss Rabe's enthusiasm, but Sarah wasn't. A genuine smile formed on her face whilst she was studying her principal's big blue eyes.

And in that moment, Miss Rabe turned her head and made direct eye contact with Sarah. The moment was indescribable. It was like fireworks, which was lame, Sarah knew that. But she couldn't look away and neither could Miss Rabe. It wasn't awkward, it just felt right yet also terribly wrong. And in that moment, Sarah realized she had to get to know this woman.

*Lily*

What was she thinking? Lily did everything in her power to look away from this girl but she just couldn't. She was in a freaking stare contest with one of her students and figured the girl was scared as hell until a smile formed onto her beautiful thin lips. She really was stunning, in her oversized sweater and skinny jeans. The girl's features were powerful and explicit which pulled Lily in. She _had_ to stop this and finally shifted her eyes away.

'Any more questions?', Lily asked the class.

She looked over to the back of the class where she found the girl sticking her hand up. Lily became nervous. 'Oh god, was she going to insult me for looking at her like that?', was literally the only thought circling her mind.

'Yes sweetheart' Lily tried to sound confident but she heard her voice crack and the entire class looked up to see what was wrong with her. She mentally kicked herself.

The brunette cleared her throat and asked in a confident voice, 'How old even are you?'

Lily immediately noticed the brunette's lisp and aw'ed internally until the question sunk in and she wanted to disappear STAT. She knew this age thing was going to be brought up sooner or later, why did it have to be _this_ soon though?

But all her panicky thoughts vanished from her mind when she locked eyes with the brunette, who was now carrying an devilish grin on her face. God, she was so gorgeous, Lily felt her knees weaken. 'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME RIGHT NOW', Lily shouted internally. Before she could even think of an answer, her colleague, who was teaching the class, proved to be her saving grace. She was more grateful than ever since she couldn't even remember her age when the brunette was looking at her like that.

'Sarah, that's pretty inappropriate, apologize!'

Lily was still in this outer space staring contest with the girl, named Sarah, she just understood. Sarah chuckled and formed a quiet 'sorry'. After staring for another 3 seconds, Sarah changed her expression from bratty to outright seducing.

'I'm eye-fucking my student on the first day of work, great, Lily! Fucking great'. Lily's mind was all over the place.

She broke the staring, thanked the class and basically ran out of the room. Once she slammed the door shut, way too hard, she had to remind herself to keep breathing. What the hell just happened? Lily tried to think this through rationally, without too much success. She had stood there in front of the classroom feeling like _she_ was student instead of the new principal and the only one to blame was that Sarah girl. She hoped nobody had seen the lust and desperation in her eyes.

'GODDAMN', at this point Lily couldn't be bothered to keep it to internal screaming but actually released her anger aloud. Why was this affecting her so much? She was engaged for fuck's sake! Not to even mention her sexuality was as straight as an arrow… Or was it maybe an arrow with a kink in? Lily shook her mind. She could not let this get to her. She was also sure that Sarah was just tormenting her and wouldn't even remember the incident.

*Sarah*

From the moment Miss Rabe had left the classroom, Sarah had paid even less attention to whatever bullshit the teacher was trying to sell them. No, her mind was occupied with way more interesting thoughts: how was she going to be able to see her principal again? Funny, Sarah thought, how she went from planning to torment this woman to planning to find a way to get into her pants… Or at least crack her shell. Sarah had always been very cool about her sexuality, but something in her told her that her principal hadn't yet discovered the beauty of being with a woman (mentally and sexually).

She had thought about ways to see her again the entire second period. Who needed chemistry anyways? Seven minutes before the bell rang, she had finally come up with a plan. Old school but affective, she told herself whilst working up the courage to scream something awful. It had to be awful if she wanted to be sent to Miss Rabe and not immediately to detention.

'HEY, did you know that our new principal sucked about 17 cocks to gain her position in this school? Yeah I heard she even failed her last year of college.'

The female population of her class was clearly appalled by Sarah's confession whilst the guys couldn't get enough of it and made terrible sexual jokes about their principal.

'And this is exactly why I'm gay', Sarah chuckled and from then on everything went fast. It was basically routine for her. She did something offending, got the biggest bullshit talk from her teacher and ended up being sent to the principal. But boy was this the first time Sarah actually longed to the walk that led up to the offices. She arrived at _the_ door and froze. 'Wait, what the heck am I even doing?' Sarah panicked and couldn't move. Had she actually just gotten sent out of class on purpose to see another woman? This wasn't like Sarah at all. She was the type of girl who let guys chase after her for months just to only end up breaking the news that she could _never_ be interested in them in that way. Why was she so pulled to this stranger? She honestly didn't have a clue. She blamed it on the whole 'authority turns people on' thing. After shoving all her thoughts about being alone in a small room with the blond aside, she finally worked up the courage to knock.

'Come on in!' was the last Sarah heard and opened the door before she had the chance to chicken out.

**A/N: Um, tell me your thoughts in reviews and let me know if I should continue?(: Credit to my incredible beta: Mae**


	2. Chapter 2

*Sarah*

'Come in!' was the last Sarah heard before entering the, way too familiar, doors that led to the principal's office. She chuckled whilst figuring out that she probably had entered this room more often that Miss Rabe ever had. And not exactly for the best possible reasons. Sarah knew that whenever she was nervous, her palms would start sweating and her brain went to the most random places to avoid thinking about the object of her nerves. Object…Not actual people. People don't make Sarah Paulson nervous, heck no, she knew better.

'THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THERE SWEAT COMING OUT OF PLACES I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WAS POSSIBLE AND IS MY MIND ALL OVER THE PLACE?'

As quick as all these nervous thoughts had formed in her mind, they also disappeared when she finally looked up to the blonde. Sarah was shocked. Shocked to see actually see the woman sitting there. For some bizarre reason, Sarah kind of had banked on Miss Rabe all being a hormonal dream. But no, there she was. Damn, why was she even cuter than Sarah had remembered? Apparently Sarah wasn't the only one who wasn't in her comfort zone.

Miss Rabe had been drinking at the time Sarah had entered… And let's just say that now she wasn't exactly anymore due to almost choking on the water and having to cough multiple times to keep it from going down the wrong hole. It had taken all of Sarah's willpower to not burst into the biggest laughing fit. 'Wow', she thought, 'Apparently, I wasn't the only one affected by our little intimate situation in class back there.' This gave Sarah enough confidence to put an egocentric grin on her face. 'Let's have some fun', with this thought, she did let out a little chuckle.

'Um, hey! Hi um, how are you Sarah? Sarah was your name right? I think that's what I understood back there in class… Not that it matters, I have so many students! Um why are you here, something wrong?', Miss Rabe talked at about 500 miles an hour without breathing. 'Don't tell me I'm doing my job incorrectly _already_?' The blonde laughed at her own joke, not because she thought it was funny but because she was even more nervous than Sarah was. Oh wow, Sarah thought to herself, she really had fucked with her principal's mind.

Sarah couldn't help but actually growl laugh at this, the noises she was making were most likely inhuman, but come on. Miss Rabe's eyes went from friendly to 'what did I do wrong?' in about 0.002 seconds.

'Care to tell me what's so funny so that I join you and have a good laugh?' Sarah stopped laughed and looked up at the blonde. God, she looked so hot, sitting at the huge desk with her black glasses on. Sarah had almost forgot to answer, she was so lost in Miss Rabe's eyes. She had to keep it together, she had to show the principal that she wasn't a part of the _'many students'._

'Okay, take it from me: calm the fuck down.', Sarah played it all very chill.

'Excuse me?' Miss Rabe's eyes went all shiny, like she was about to have a major breakdown and actually really looked offended and lost. Sarah sighed and realized that the blonde was making this way too easy for her.

'Just, I don't know…. Don't worry about it that much. If this job is meant to be, it'll come naturally.' Sarah tried to comfort the other woman, something in her already hated to see her like this. Miss Rabe smiled softly at her, making Sarah's heart race.

'I'm guessing you're right. Thank you for saying that, Sarah… It was Sarah right?'

Sarah nodded, and the other woman continued.

'But I'm having second thoughts about this all… I can't do this… at least not at this point in my life. It was never my intention to be a principal from the get go, I want to teach. But my dad insisted and I thought I could give it a try. But I'm on my fourth hour of work _in history_ and something in me is telling me that this is all wrong. Not to even mention all the stares I'm getting from my colleagues. It's horrendous.'

Sarah wasn't exactly known for being good at dealing with other people's emotions but all she wanted to do was pull her principal in for a hug. She seriously felt for the woman. Miss Rabe looked like lost puppy. Apparently the blonde had sensed Sarah's slight discomfort.

'Oh but nothing for you to worry about sweetheart! I'm sorry for dropping all of this on you.' Sarah wanted, more than ever, to tell the other woman that she could listen to her complain day in, day out and would never get bored. And for about the 78th time that day, Sarah sighed whilst thinking how big her soft spot was for this woman.

'It's okay, I promise you it'll be okay.' Sarah tried comforting her, earning another gorgeous smile of the blonde.

'But, wait a second, you forgot to mention why exactly you were here?', her principal asked with those big blue eyes of her.

Oh shit, how was Sarah ever going to tell her what she had said about the woman in class after the blonde's confession? She knew she was royally fucked if she didn't come up with something soon and probably would lose the bond they had just created in the short period they had talked to one and other.

'Um,' Sarah stuttered and cursed her lisp over and over again, 'We, as a class, just wanted to say again how welcome you were.' Sarah sighed, out of relief, and nodded to reassure Miss Rabe.

'Oh, well tell everyone that I truly appreciate it! And, again sorry for that whole rant back there', Miss Rabe smiled at Sarah, which made her weak in the knees.

'No problem! Also maybe one tip: if you want to keep your job and all that….I'd keep the whole eye-fucking for only one student, me. I enjoyed it quite frankly. Don't let anyone catch you though.'

Sarah had no idea where that reply came from, but she had to admit to herself that that was what she wanted to say to the blonde. It was sneaky yet flirty. She looked up from her thoughts and saw a perplexed woman staring at Sarah with her mouth wide open.

Sarah winked at the blonde, as cherry on top, and left the room. Once outside, Sarah realized that she wasn't exactly innocent for the 'undressing each other with their eyes' thing either but what the heck. With the biggest grin out of accomplishment on her face, she walked back to class, sat down and thought about what happened.

*Lily*

Long time after Sarah had closed the door of the her office and had left, Lily had still been seated with her mouth in the biggest 'O' form she had ever formed.

What. The. Heck.

Sarah had noticed what had happened in class. Lily's mind was all over the place.

'Why, why, why? Was Sarah going to undertake actions to get Lily fired? Would Lily get banned from minors for life? Why did Sarah bring it up like that?'

Her thoughts were all over the place going from being fired to her fiancé finding out. She was screwed, oh so screwed. The only thing that kept her from entirely breaking down was her having the feeling that Sarah wasn't going to tell? The brunette had said that she had enjoyed it…Lily shook her head. There wasn't 'IT', nothing had happened… Right? Right. Sarah was playing mind games with the principal.

Lily couldn't concentrate all day and at 4 pm sharp, she left her office, passed out awkward goodbyes to some colleagues and went home.

She told Ben that everything went okay on her first day as principal. But the guy wasn't born yesterday and immediately sensed something was off. The angel, like he was, didn't ask any further though.

In bed, she tossed and turned whilst one thought kept circling the blonde's mind.

'How. The. Heck. Am. I. Going. To. Make. It. Through. The. Year?'

**A/N: Little shorter than last chapter, but I just wanted to let you that I'll be continuing this fic! Pretty please, leave me reviews **

**Beta: Mae, your work is truly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Sarah*

Sarah had managed to survive her first whole week of her senior year and it had passed in a blind. She had attended all her classes, which was a first and had been polite to all her teachers, which was even more uncommon for the brunette. All of this whilst keeping her eyes open for her principal. Unfortunately, she only ran into the woman once more that week.

_Sarah was walking through the halls of the building, that was dedicated to the science classes, when she saw her principal talking to some teacher. Without Sarah being aware of it, her face lit up and her eyes went glazy. She marched with steady steps towards the blonde. _

_Miss Rabe had just finished her conversation with the teacher when Sarah was about 10 feet away from her. Before the blonde could walk away, which she attempted, Sarah caught her attention with a loud 'HEY'. It took a while before Miss Rabe finally found the courage to look up and murmur a silent 'hi'._

_They locked eyes for a very short moment before the blonde broke their connection with an awkward smile that indicated that she wanted to leave. Sarah's heart ached a little when Miss Rabe turned her back to Sarah and walked off._

And now, here she was, Monday morning. It had been an entire week since the two women had turned each other's life into hell. In the best way possible. Sarah hated being this weak when it came to another woman, not that she had any control over it this time.

Like she had done for the past week, she got on her bike and made her way to her first class of the day: chemistry.

Once seated in her usual spot at the back of the class, she noticed something was off. The class wasn't as noisy as usual and she could basically feel everyone's nerves. 'What the heck?', Sarah looked around the room, scanning each classmate's expression, until her eyes hit the principal at the front of the class. Of course, Sarah thought, of course. She really could do without her emotions being all over the place, first thing Monday morning. After some time, Miss Rabe started talking.

'Okay class, I've got a confession to make… You're probably unaware of the fact that I have stepped down as principal.'

Sarah's heart was pounding in her chest. What was Miss Rabe talking about? Was she kidding? Did her and Sarah's talk about it made the blonde change her career drastically? Sarah felt awful but her main thought was, if Miss Rabe wasn't the principal anymore… Would this be the last time she saw her? The entire class shared Sarah's reaction and gasped. Miss Rabe quickly continued explaining.

'I've stepped down as principal, but I am now the new chemistry teacher. So I'll be seeing you guys twice a week: on Monday and on Thursday.' Her voice was more cheerful than ever.

Sarah felt herself calm down, if not get even more excited. She was actually going to be taught by Miss Rabe? Sarah internally laughed. She'd never be able to concentrate or let Miss Rabe do her thing. No, she'd take 100% fully advantage of this situation.

*Lily*

Lily had been teaching the class now for a good 15 minutes and was proud of herself. Everything went smoothly and the students weren't being an absolute pain in the butt. She realised that was probably because half an hour ago everyone still saw Miss Rabe as the principal instead of their teacher. But still, Lily formed an innocent thought that maybe she'd be able to control the senior class this year. This was all good and well if she left out the fact that she had _yet_ to make eye-contact with Sarah. Lily was being an unreasonable, she knew she was messing with Sarah's education by blatantly ignoring her in class. It was her job to teach these guys and she could not let the incident get in the way of that. But deep down, Lily knew nobody could blame her….Right? What Sarah had said and done was just outright inappropriate. Lily just needed some time to recover from it before she would be able to do her job and see Sarah as just a student again.

Lily had just finished her speech about the nucleus and how an atom thrived to the octet structure, which left the students with questioning expressions on their faces, staring at her, when she saw Sarah raising her arm. Oh, how many flashbacks popped up in Lily's mind. Lily nodded towards Sarah, indicating that she was allowed to ask her question. Sarah cleared her throat,

'If isotopes only differ in their amount of neutrons but have the same amount of protons… does that means they have the same amount of electrons? And do all isotopes of an element thrive to the octet structure? And how did scientist back then choose which isotope of the element they'd put in the periodic table?'

Lily stood there perplexed, mouth wide open and all. She swallowed and took a few seconds before she answered each and every question. Sarah nodded fiercely with every answer Lily gave her. Ashamed, Lily admitted to herself that she had no clue that Sarah was this bright. After explaining everything, Sarah smiled and winked. Lily was certain that her cheeks had turned bright red but she continued teaching.

After 45 more minutes of agonizing teaching for Lily, the bell rang. She let out a relieving breathe, unaware she was holding it in. Even though she was relieved the lesson was over, something in her ached at the thought of not seeing Sarah for 3 days.

'NO NO NO', Lily thought, 'This is so wrong, so so so so wrong'. But something had made Sarah even more attractive for Lily when she had asked those intelligent questions.

Lily allowed herself to glance at the brunette once more.

Sarah was packing her bag at the back of the class and wasn't really paying attention. She was wearing a black t-shirt and tight jeans which made her butt really stand out. Lily had no idea what was happening to her. She shook her head and turned to her computer and just stared at the screen, waiting for everyone to leave the room

She heard a soft 'hey' coming from the other side of her desk and immediately recognised the voice. Lily scanned the class, but there weren't any students left, they were the only ones.

'Hey Sarah!', the blonde said maybe a little too enthusiastic.

Sarah swallowed and cleared her throat, 'So you stepped down? I just wanted to ask how you were…I bet that wasn't an easy decision…'

The brunette looked at her with worried eyes, making Lily's heart melt.

'No, no it wasn't. But it was the right thing to do and everyone respected it. I have a good feeling about this. I've always loved chemistry. Being a principal is just not for me.'

'Oh, I almost thought you had made the decision because of me.'

Lily didn't know what to reply and began to sweat. 'Think quickly', she encouraged herself.

'Because of our talk? Well, it was a part of it if I'm honest. It made me realise all of this.'

'Well let me know if you ever need someone to talk sense into ya again', Sarah chuckled and whilst she said this, she softly put her hand over Lily's and stroked the blonde's knuckles with her thumb.

Lily gasped at the touch quite loudly, which made Sarah laugh even harder. The blonde couldn't possibly move and the brunette didn't want to move, so they stayed in that position for quite some time.

'Well, gotta go… See ya on Thursday!', Sarah left the room with a big smile on her face, leaving a highly confused Lily behind.

'Not good. Not good. Not Good. Not good', was all that went through Lily's mind. She couldn't even form a decent thought, she was so flustered. Her hand was still warm from their touch and that was all she could focus on. Her thoughts were interrupted by some sophomores coming in the room.

She put on a friendly smile and decided she'd deal with her feelings later.

*Still Lily, but later*

The bell rang indicating the day was finally over. Lily had also decided what she would do about the Sarah thing.

She wasn't going to allow this. It wasn't Lily's personality to be distant or mean to another person but Sarah didn't leave her many options. Lily would put a stop to her buttons being pushed by a freaking 18-year old and told herself that what she had felt for Sarah in those moments wasn't real.

Her cheeks had turned red from embarrassment, not from the pleasure of Sarah's attention. She had felt warm and fuzzy because the heating was on, not because Sarah had just simply touched her. No, this was all in her mind. She had _no _inappropriate feelings for the brunette. She was engaged for crying out loud!

Pleased with her conclusion, she packed her bag and walked out of the classroom. She shut the door and turned to the exit but was stopped by two adults standing awkwardly in front of her.

They introduced themselves as Miss and Mister Paulson and Lily almost peed at the mention of Sarah's last name.

She managed to greet them with a silent 'Hi.' Lily's mind went blank as she waited for them to continue the conversation.

'Well, we know you teach Sarah chemistry and we were wondering if you could give her some extra lessons? Chemistry isn't her strong suit and we really want her to pass her senior year. We'd pay you of course!', Sarah's parents looked at her hopefully.

Lily thought about it. 'This is a bad idea, don't do it Rabe, don't freaking do it', was all that went through Lily's mind.

'Sure, of course I'll help Sarah!'

They both thanked Lily with a hug and left.

'That's about it for your plans of ignoring Sarah for the rest of the year', Lily thought and got into her car and drove home, butterflies racing through her stomach, thinking about the extra time she would be spending with Sarah in the future.

**A/N: Hope it's okay! Please don't hesitate to review! Beta: Mae**


	4. Chapter 4

*Sarah*

'YOU DID _WHAT_', Sarah couldn't believe her ears and was furious at her parents.

'Sarah, honey, you have to understand us. You almost failed chemistry last year, we only want what's best for you.' Her dad tried to soothe her…Without too much success. Sarah scoffed,

'Yeah sure dad and that's probably exactly why you're screwing that whore from next door!', Sarah yelled whilst running upstairs, leaving her dad with his mouth wide open at the bottom of the staircase.

A while ago, Sarah had caught the two secret lovers in her parent's bedroom and almost barfed right on the spot. She had kept quiet and had never brought it up until now. Honestly, she couldn't care less but she knew her little sister, Rachel, did. The whole thing was fucked up and the only thing that kept Sarah from breaking down was the thought of leaving when she graduated at the end of the year…. And now also Miss Rabe. Sarah was pissed at her parents for asking the blonde to come tutor her behind her back. 'How the heck would Miss Rabe ever take me serious again?', Sarah thought, 'She probably thinks I'm the biggest loser that asks her parents for help when life gets hard.' But through all the anger, she couldn't deny the obviously painful butterflies spooking through her tummy when she thought about her teacher coming over. Her parents and Miss Rabe had agreed yesterday that the blonde would come over to the Paulson residency on Tuesday. Aka today. Sarah had only been informed by her dad ten minutes ago and was currently freaking the fuck out with only half an hour on the clock. She had to get her shit together if she wanted to keep her cool and proceed her little act of teasing the older woman.

*Lily*

Lily rang the doorbell at 4 pm sharp. She hadn't seen Sarah since yesterday. Excitement and regret were the main emotions Lily was experiencing right now, mixed with some confusing ones. Why did Sarah need tutoring? The brunette had been the only one that had asked questions in class the day before. Lily really thought that Sarah had gotten what she was getting at, but the blonde was determined to have the younger girl pass her subject this year. But damn was she nervous. Would they really be alone again with each other? Would it be in an office or in Sarah's room? Excitement rushed through Lily's veins. 'Am I really in front of a student's house right now, gibbering like a little girl?'. Her thoughts were interrupted by her own shivers when she heard someone walk up to the other side of the front door. The door swung open and she was greeted by the younger woman. Lily gasped, as quietly as she could, at the sight of the brunette. She was absolutely stunning and Lily felt like she would never get used to it. Sarah was wearing black leggings and a Fleetwood mac t-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose and wildly hugging her cheeks. Lily moved her eyes to Sarah's and noticed that she wasn't the only one checking the other out.

'Hi', Sarah whispered.

'OH MY GOD YOU LIKE FLEETWOOD MAC?', I shouted at her before realizing that Sarah had greeted her at the same time, which made them both laugh like little children.

'Yeah, I do as a matter of a fact. They're amazing.'

'I KNOW RIGHT? Stevie is just everything to me…Haha, can you tell I'm passionate about them? My fiancé doesn't want to hear about it though.'

Lily was still laughing but hadn't failed to notice Sarah's face had dropped when she mentioned her fiancé. Lily felt guilty, even though she shouldn't, she did.

'Well come on in please…' Sarah leaded her to the kitchen. 'Do you want to drink something?' , She offered.

'No thank you! I actually wanted to ask you something… Why did you need my help? I mean, I'm sure you understood everything yesterday in class…'

'I don't need your help, that's the thing', Sarah scoffed, 'See, every year I study just enough to pass chemistry, that's it. I don't care for it. My parents think I'm struggling and asked you for help. But I'm not struggling. I'm probably the only one in that class with actual brain cells'.

Lily chuckled, 'So you're saying I should actually leave right now…?'

'NO', Sarah shouted and immediately turned bright red. Lily's heart melted and felt her ego being boosted. She was teasing the younger girl but couldn't help herself.

'Don't worry, I'll stay the hour I'm supposed to be "tutoring" you', The blonde wiggled her eyebrows at Sarah when she said tutoring. Poor girl, Lily thought. But Lily herself had had her fair share amount of teasing from the girl in front of her and was certain that Sarah could take it the other way round.

Sarah smiled and gave the blonde a tour around the house. They stopped at her room and both entered. It was exactly how Lily imagined it to be. Cream colored walls which contrasted with her black furniture and bright colored paintings and pictures against the walls. It was cozy yet modern and totally Sarah. Lily shrieked when she was a Stevie portrait and ran up to it whilst whispering her idol's name. The brunette smiled at her little act of being mesmerized by Stevie.

'It's pretty here', Lily commented.

'Thanks', Sarah murmured. 'So Miss Rabe, what shall we do now?'

Lily could definitely think of things she wanted to do with Sarah in her room but immediately banned those thoughts from her mind _for life_.

'Oh please, call me Lily out of school,' She heard Sarah swallow loudly at the thought of being together out of school boundaries, 'I'm miss Rabe in class, Lily when we're doing this tutor thing.'

'Okay… Lily', Sarah whispered making the blonde chuckle.

They spent the next half an hour talking about school and other little things, not being able to get their eyes off each other. The teasing at this point was coming from both women. Lily generally was interested in Sarah's life. She barely even knew the girl but god was she pulled in already. At a certain moment, Lily joined Sarah on her bed and one could basically feel the sexual tension in the room. Lily tried her utter best to act cool but couldn't exactly hide her emotions. She kept laughing a little too hard at Sarah's jokes and kept staring a little longer at her lips than necessary. The conversation came to a point where they discussed the first time they had met.

'Shut up! I WAS NOT AN ASSHOLE THAT DAY', Sarah shouted playfully.

'Seriously? YOU TOLD ME THAT I WAS EYE-FUCKING YOU WHILST IT WAS CLEARLY THE OTHER WAY ROUND! Complete asshole move… You asshole.', Lily laughed.

That was the straw for Sarah and she got up from her place on the bed and shoved Lily to the floor. Lily got shivers all over her body from the Sarah's touch but ignored them and kept laughing.

'WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT FROM ME? YOU WERE WEARING THE SHORTEST SKIRT… And let's agree that it came from both sides. SO YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE YOURSELF, LILY.'

Lily was at a point of tears welling up in her eye corners from laughter.

'If you say so, lovepants.' Lily jumped back on the bed besides Sarah where she saw the brunette blush at her given nickname.

'Lovepants?', Sarah whispered. Lily smiled and let her eyes wander off to Sarah's lips once again.

'Yes, my dear dear lovepants.' They both now laughed. Lily had no idea what was happening. All of this with Sarah was so natural. She figured she could spend days with Sarah and never get bored. After some more small talk, Lily remembered she had to get home to Ben.

'Hey, I think our hour is up… I've got to get home to correct some tests and Ben is probably curious as to where I am…'

Lily saw Sarah's smile drop for the second time that day and it killed her even more this time around.

'Maybe I _am_ struggling with chemistry, Lily', Sarah whispered with a played innocent smile on her beautiful lips. Lily laughed and invited Sarah to come over to her place on Friday for some more "tutoring". Sarah had nodded firmly. They walked to the front door and then it became awkward.

'Well, bye Sarah…'

'Bye Miss Rabe…See you in class.'

Lily smiled, took the brunette's hands in hers and squeezed gently. She noticed Sarah staring at her with lust and knew she had to let go of her hands before her own need for the girl persuaded her to stay.

She winked and took off towards her car. The blonde looked over her shoulder once more and saw Sarah waving one last time. It had taken everything in Lily's power not to turn around.

Once arrived at her house, she was talking to Ben in the kitchen, them making dinner for each other.

'So was that little bitch you went to today really that dumb?', Ben asked laughingly.

Lily felt her blood levels rise with anger towards her lover and yelled before thinking,

'Excuse me? You have to be kidding me? How do you even have the nerve to talk about a student like that?', She was furious and sure of the fact that her face had turned bright red.

'Lily, you're the one who told me she was bothering you…'

'I never called her names, Ben! Oh whatever, forget about it! Enjoy your meal, I needed some alone time anyway.' She shouted whilst throwing the fork she was holding into the sink and stormed off like a freaking 7-year old.

Lily was confused and had no idea of what was happening to her. Well she did know but couldn't nor dared to admit it to herself. 'What even is a sexuality?', she asked herself. Lily always loved the thought of people being able to love others, no matter their sex. But never considered herself being one of them… Until a certain Sarah Paulson came into her life. Lily put a stop to her thoughts, she just had to. She couldn't afford thinking like that. 'I'm engaged for Christ's sake!', she yelled internally. As if these confused feelings about her sexuality weren't enough, the fact that Sarah was her _student_ added even more stress. Lily took a deep breath and decided not to jump to conclusions. She would just see how things would proceed and _then_ she would worry about her sexuality and feelings. But God, deep down, she knew she was screwed.

*Sarah*

Sarah found herself in the same situation as the other woman. Except the sexuality thing, no Sarah was gay as fuck and proud of it. The brunette had never been in a relationship and had only crushed on people before. But boy did this feel as way more than just crushing. Her conclusion was the same as Lily's, she was just going to take it day by day. Lily still was her goddamn teacher. Sarah sighed, thinking about her teacher, letting her hands wander off down below.

**A/N: Reviews are what I live on so please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

*Sarah*

'Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and wouldn't you love to love her?', Sarah moaned at the unexpected sound and grabbed her phone, her eyes still closed during the process. The alarm on her phone told her it was 6:45 am on a Thursday morning. Thursday… Sarah jumped out of bed, remembering what the day meant. Class with Lily. After showering and getting dressed in her favorite Stevie t-shirt (especially for the blonde), she made her way towards school.

Chemistry was only after lunch but heck, Sarah wouldn't be eating. She could not have, under any circumstance, have her breath stink of the tuna salad her mom had prepared for her in the morning. The wait was agonizing and Sarah had basically ran to class when time had come. She arrived early, to a still empty class, so she just sat down in her spot at the back of the class. Cursing herself for being so stupid the first day when she chose her place in the room. After a few minutes, everyone was seated and they were waiting for their teacher. The entire class, _but_ Sarah, was talking with one and another, when their teacher came in. The corners of Sarah's lips formed a smile she couldn't possibly hide and her eyes were immediately pulled by the blonde's black leather pants. A moan escaped Sarah's throat whilst her eyes were fixated on Lily's long, toned legs and round butt. The brunette looked around to see if anyone had noticed her inhuman noise she just had made, which wasn't the case. But when her eyes shot back up to Lily's, she noticed the smug grin the blonde was wearing as in 'I know what my physical appearance just did to you.'

Her teacher started up the class computer and began explaining stuff Sarah already knew all about. The only difference between last lesson and this one, was that every once in a while, Lily would give Sarah a secret smile. Making the brunette's heart pound in her chest. Even though everything Lily was teaching, Sarah knew already, she didn't get bored for one minute. The blonde's voice was enough for her. It was both soothing as highly turning her on.

'Okay, you've all worked well today. Thank you for your attention!', Lily begun, 'Oh and Sarah… Great shirt.'

Sarah's eyes grew wide, not expecting the blonde to notice or to comment on it. The entire class shifted their eyes to the brunette, waiting for her reaction.

'Thank you, Miss Rabe…. Great lovepants', Sarah nodded towards the blonde's pants, chuckling at their own inside joke. Lily turned bright red whilst the other students frowned, not getting what was happening.

'Well then everyone, see you on Monday!'

Sarah couldn't get the evil grin off her face whilst packing her stuff. She grabbed her bag and crossed her teacher's desk on the way out.

'Sarah,' Lily whispered making sure no one heard her, 'I rest my case… Total asshole move. See you tomorrow at my place to discuss today's lesson. Don't be late.'

Sarah held her breath the entire time the older woman was speaking to herand could only nod in confirmation. She glanced down at Lily's pants one more time to admire her lower body.

'Only if you wear those', she whispered and ran off, without giving her teacher the time to reply.

*Still Sarah*

'Some water please.', Sarah answered to Lily's question.

They had awkwardly greeted with a soft smile and were currently in Lily's kitchen.

'I see you kept your promise', The brunette nodded towards the older woman's pants. They chuckled at the memory of the conversation.

'Yeah, you kinda gave me no choice.'

'They're amazing on you, that's all…', Sarah complimented genuinely, making the blonde blush and whisper a soft 'Thanks.'

'Well, we better get on with it then! Do you have any questions about last lesson?', Lily asked.

'Um, not really… Seriously, I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time here… Just tell me if I have to go, I'll tell my parents that it went well. I can cover for you, don' t worry.', Sarah said and glanced at Lily with hope in her eyes, begging for Lily to say that it wasn't a problem. Which the blonde did.

'But I mean… I don't think you can help me when it comes to chemistry, it's hilariously easy. It's just my motivation that needs a boost…'

Sarah saw Lily's brows frown, thinking about how she could help the brunette with wanting to study. The older woman was so stunning, without her probably realizing. Her skin was flawless and made Sarah feel the need to explore her body from head to toe. Her thoughts were interrupted by a smug grin of the blonde, and a 'I've maybe got an idea to get you motivated…' and started to pull Sarah towards her bedroom.

*Lily*

'Are you serious right now? Lily please, you know I'm amazing in chemistry, I really don't need you to test me…. I'd rather leave.' The brunette, across Lily, scoffed.

'Please don't leave! I'm helping you prepare for your test on Monday! We will study together today… Just trust me,' She tried to soothe her.

Sarah sighed in defeat and looked at her as in 'Go on then.'

'Question one: Who discovered that electrons moved around and weren't just sitting around in an atom?'

'You're kidding me right? That is something you purely have to learn by heart… I couldn't possibly know the answer to this since I don't do learning purely by heart!'

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose at Sarah's unwillingness and remembered a documentary she had seen a couple of months ago. '_If a student appears disinterested, it is often useful to bring in an educational reward or a little challenge_.' Lily thought about rewards or challenges she could use in this situation… Even though, they weren't exactly educational.

'Take of your jacket, Sarah.' She blurted out.

Sarah's face lifted with surprise, 'Excuse me, what?'

Lily tried to deadpan her expression, even though something inside was already starting to tingle.

'You got a question wrong… Or you didn't answer,' Lily replied tightly, 'You're going to try harder for this subject. Every time you get a question wrong, you will r-remove a piece of clothing.'

Sarah's mouth fell open and her eyes flashed with sudden surprise, 'And if I get one right…?'

The older woman swallowed hard, 'Then I'll remove an article of my clothing.'

Sarah's brows furrowed as her eyes immediately fell to Lily's chest, making the blonde's neck heat up under the brunette's bold stare. Without saying a word, Sarah removed her jacket.

'Good, now what's the difference between fluorescent and phosphorescent?'

'Oh come on, that's unfair!'

'It's not a difficult question, Sarah, you've been told multiple times.'

'You just want to see me naked!'

_She has a point._

Sarah shook her head slightly, indicating that she didn't know the answer.

Lily didn't know if she was happier to see more of Sarah's body or sadder to know that her teaching methods had failed, 'If something is fluorescent, it absorbs light and only sends it back if you keep shining on it… If something is phosphorescent, it -…' Lily's speech was abruptly stopped by Sarah taking off her shoes and socks.

'Next question', Sarah whispered, 'And please make it easier for me since that my next piece of clothing is a little more controversial….' The younger woman's eyes were hooked to Lily's two curves poking through her sweater. The older woman felts something inside her clench and had to squeeze her thighs together.

'How many electrons can take place on the third orbital?'

Sarah's face brightened instantly, '18!', she yelled.

Lily smiled proudly at Sarah's correct answer. She swallowed hard as Sarah leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, her eyes refusing to leave the older woman's body. Lily felt her cheeks turn a soft pink color as she carefully unbuttoned her pale blue sweater and pulled it over her shoulders. She heard Sarah sigh disappointedly when she noticed that Lily was still wearing a short sleeved blouse under it.

'Next question', Sarah said, more determined.

'Okay, which day in history is known as 'the day that science changed for good.'?'

Sarah looked at her, her face blank, 'Who said that?'

'I'm sorry, Sarah, I'm afraid that will be a too big of a clue.'

'Well I'm sorry, I don't know…'

'It was the 8th of December in 1948, when scientist Rutherford, declared it 'the day the science for good'. I'm sorry Sarah.'

Lily heard a quiet 'Whatever' from the younger girl whilst she unzipped her pants and pulled them off. The blonde's mouth fell open at Sarah's bare legs and her black underwear. She felt her throat dry up whilst admiring the brunette's bare thighs and released a soft moan at the sight. Loudly enough for the other to hear though. Lily sensed Sarah's perfume and went nuts. She had to speed up the game and forced herself to tear her eyes away from Sarah's lower body. Lily had no idea of what made her do this but Sarah was so beautiful, she couldn't stop the little game now so continued.

_Oh, dear Lord, take me to hell please._

'From which rock musical in history is the song 'music is just a form of science'?'

Lily wondered if Sarah had any knowledge when it came to musical theatre.

'RENT!', the brunette shouted a little too excitedly.

'Very good Sarah!' Lily looked down at her blouse and started undoing the buttons. With each button, a little more skin popped to the surface. The blonde heard the younger woman shift her body when she arrived at the final button. She slipped out of the blouse and her chest was now fully in Sarah's sight. Lily was wearing a pink lace bra which she had bought for herself a couple of weeks ago. She looked up to Sarah's face, which was lightly crumpled with desire as she grazed hungrily at Lily's two curves.

'O-Ok, next question', Lily whispered but was interrupted by the noise she heard downstairs. Both of their eyes shot up towards each other, looking for help.

'FUCK!', Lily shouted as quietly as she could, 'Put on your clothes!.'

Sarah's face fell but immediately obeyed the blonde's wish. Both of them were just in time when the bedroom door opened and Ben walked in.

*Sarah*

The guy, unknown to Sarah, grabbed Lily by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Sarah felt her stomach turn at the sight of it. How was this right? She had just seen Lily in her bra and Lily had moaned because of her naked legs… How was Sarah supposed to look at the happy couple making out in front of her after all of that?

'You must be Sarah!' , the tall guy asked and went to give Sarah a hand. Sarah made desperate eye-contact with Lily. The blonde was wearing a panicked smile on her face, trying to say sorry to the younger girl through her eyes.

'Yeah'

'Well, it was a very good decision of you to ask my soon-to-be wife to tutor you, isn't she great?' The couple kissed again, clearly against Lily's will.

Sarah's jealous thoughts were put on hold when she heard a voice on the stairs shouting 'LILYYYYYYYY'.

'who the heck is that now?', Sarah thought, waiting for the voice to enter the room. A 4-year old girl came running in the room and grabbed Lily's legs. Her teacher picked her up and gave her a kiss on the head. Sarah gave Lily a confused look.

'Sarah, meet my stepdaughter, Taylor…'

**A/N: Don't kill me please? PLEASE review, it keeps me going! Thank you again for reading! Also I know the song 'Music is just a form of science' isn't really a song, let alone a song from Rent.**


End file.
